With the development of the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) and enhancement of a voice encoding technology, voice quality the same as that of a conventional voice service at a rate of 12.2 kbps can be achieved by using only a transmission rate of 5.9 kbps. Currently, a transport block size (assuming that there is no padding bit) corresponding to a voice frame is far smaller than a transport block size corresponding to a conventional voice service. As a transport block becomes smaller, one transport block does not require an entire resource block for data transmission when signal quality is desirable. However, currently, a minimum resource allocation unit of a data service is one resource block, and this causes a waste of transmission resources. Therefore, transmission resources urgently need to be used more appropriately for transmission, to avoid a waste of transmission resources.